The present technology relates to an imaging unit which is detachably attached to a display apparatus including an imaging element, and to an imaging apparatus which is provided with a display main body portion including a display screen, and an imaging main body portion including an imaging element, and in particular, relates to a technical field of an imaging unit and an imaging apparatus in which an imaging main body portion including an imaging element is rotatable.
For example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-289482, as an imaging apparatus (an electronic camera) which is provided with an imaging main body portion (a lens unit) including an imaging element, and a display main body portion (a camera main body portion) including a display screen, an imaging apparatus in which a display main body portion rotatably retains an imaging main body portion is known.
Specifically, in the imaging apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-289482, the display main body portion and the imaging main body portion are connected through a ball joint, and thus the imaging main body portion is able to be rotated.